


Conversations

by Fire_Cooking



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kisses, M/M, No Smut, Pillow Talk, Relationship Discussions, Serious Talks, Talking, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Neil and Ernesto spend the night togetherBut there's a topic they need to discuss





	Conversations

It was dark and quiet. Ernesto had gotten out for the night. His father would be angry but not as angry as Neil's mother, who would surely try to destroy the bot if she knew he was in her house and tangled up with her son.

Ernesto was uneasy about that at first, but Neil insisted that she was on the other side of the house, and wouldn't bother them. This was maybe the third time they had decided to do this. Ernesto felt a bit more at ease, and Neil was firm everything would be fine.

Neil pushed his lips into Ernesto's face, he smiled is his kisses as Ernesto wrapped his arms around him. There was a quiet pause as the two wore out there affections on each other.

“Neil?” Ernesto said quietly, his voice softly shaking and his tone low.

“Yes dear?” Neil peeped, keeping his voice soft and calm.

Ernesto sighed, he looked away from the other. “Neil, are you attracted to me?”

“Of course I am, I love you!” Neil started to plant more kisses on Ernesto. But Ernesto pushed him away.

“I know you love me, but are you attracted to me? Do you think about me? Do you....” Ernesto trailed off. He still couldn't look at other.

Neil sighed longingly. “You want to know if I think you're hot?” Neil asked.

Ernesto gulped, but nodded subtly. Neil wrapped his arms around Ernesto.

“'Nesto I think your beautiful.” Neil said softly. “You have such pretty colours, and your eye is-”

“But-” Ernesto cut himself off, to nervous to finish his sentence. His mind raced, he didn't know what to say to get his point across.

“You can say what you mean, It's okay.” Neil said, he shifted a bit to look at Ernesto clearer, a large smile on his face.

“It's just, do you think of me when....” Ernesto looked away from Neil, trying to avoid eye contact as he started to flush up. “You know....”

“When I what?” Neil asked, he thought about what Ernesto meant.

“Uh... you know? When you... are... alone...?” Ernesto's voice cracked.

“You don't mean- oh.” Neil looked at Ernesto, feeling his face flush up a bit. “Well, uh.” Neil rubbed the back of his neck, he glanced at Ernesto before glancing away. “I mean... honestly, yeah, but uh....”

“The logistics aren't there.” Ernesto said, his voice still shaking, but now a sadness lined it.

“You know, I wanted to ask is there any way for us to, you know....” Neil said quietly.

“Well,” Ernesto glanced to Neil before looking away, “I mean there are things we can do but it's not conventional at all.”

“Like what?”

“Well,” Ernesto sat up. “I have hands.” Ernesto held out both of his hands to his sides. Neil looked at him blankly.

“But is there, like, a way for you, to uh, feel anything?” Neil looked at the bed.

“Uh... no.”

The two sat in quiet for a while. Ernesto put his hands down. They glanced at each other but kept there gaze away, both still flushed up.

“But, Neil.” Ernesto looked at Neil, he sighed a bit and gulped. “I don't mind, you know, if it means you have a good time... Even if It's not something that does anything for me. I just, uh, want to make that clear.”

“I can't ask you to do anything for me, it feels weird if you don't get anything out of it.” Neil sighed and sat up, he smiled at Ernesto. “I don't think that'd make me a good boyfriend.”

Ernesto looked at Neil softly, he tapped his fingers together. “Well, I don't get anything out of it, yes, but I think that, there might be other benefits to doing, things together, like, uh... bonding and...”

“Do... do you want to? Even if it's not something you can feel?”

Ernesto looked away from Neil, his hands fidgeted together.

“I think, maybe...” Ernesto started to blush harder. “I might get some fulfilment from your, enjoyment, on a different level. Like how you say, kissing me makes you feel nice, even if I can't kiss you back.”

Neil coughed a bit as he started to blush harder. “You, basically, get off on my pleasure?”

“I... think so.”

The two sat awkwardly for a minute, both starring at each other quietly.

“It's not something we have to do right now, of course.” Ernesto said quickly.

“Oh, of course not,” Neil quickly agreed.

The two laughed a little.

“I'm sorry if I made this awkward.” Ernesto said quietly.

“You didn't make anything awkward, it's a conversation we had to have at some point.” Neil said quietly. “Now come 'ere.” Neil opened his arms up. Ernesto went red and launched himself at Neil, wrapping him in his arms. Neil giggled a bit as the two laid down, he started planting kisses on Ernesto.

The two laid cuddled together, with Neil wearing out his affections on Ernesto as he was entrapped in a tight hug


End file.
